Gaming machines which provide players awards in primary or base games are well known. Gaming machines generally require the player to place or make a wager to activate the primary or base game. In many of these gaming machines, the award is based on the player obtaining a winning symbol or symbol combination and on the amount of the wager (e.g., the higher the wager, the higher the award). Generally, symbols or symbol combinations which are less likely to occur usually provide higher awards.
Gaming machines which provide secondary or bonus games are also known. The secondary or bonus games usually provide an additional award, such as a bonus award, to the player. Secondary or bonus games usually do not require an additional wager by the player to be activated. Instead, secondary or bonus games are generally activated or triggered upon an occurrence of a designated triggering symbol or triggering symbol combination in the primary or base game. For instance, a bonus symbol occurring on the payline on the third reel of a three reel slot machine may trigger the secondary bonus game. When a secondary or bonus game is triggered, the gaming machine generally indicates this triggering to the player through one or more visual and/or audio output devices, such as the reels, lights, speakers, video screens, etc. Part of the enjoyment and excitement of playing certain gaming machines is the occurrence or triggering of the secondary or bonus game (even before the player knows how much the bonus award will be).
Progressive awards associated with gaming machines are also known. In one form, a progressive award is an award amount which includes an initial amount funded by a casino and an additional amount funded through a portion of each wager made on the progressive gaming machine. For example, 0.1% of each wager placed on the primary game of the gaming machine associated with the progressive award may be allocated to the progressive award or progressive award fund or pool. The progressive award grows in value as more players play the gaming machines and more portions of these players' wagers are allocated to the progressive award. When a progressive award triggering event occurs, such as when a player obtains a winning symbol combination associated with the progressive award or when the progressive award grows to a progressive award hit value, the accumulated progressive award is provided to the player. After the progressive award is provided to the player, the amount of the next progressive award is reset to the initial value and a portion of each subsequent wager on a gaming machine associated with the progressive award is allocated to the next progressive award.
While such progressive awards are popular amongst players, a number of issues exist with these known progressive award systems. First, only players currently playing gaming machines in the progressive award gaming system are typically eligible to win the progressive award. Typically, in such progressive award systems, the player who places the wager that caused the progressive award system to meet the specified criteria (such as an amount of coin-in) is awarded the progressive award. Thus, if a player stops playing for the progressive award, the player sacrifices their opportunity to win the progressive award and the progressive award may be provided to another player. This may discourage certain players from playing a gaming machine if they have a limited amount of time to play.
In one instance, certain players leave the gaming machines after realizing that the progressive award has been provided to another player. Such players may walk away from the gaming machines feeling discouraged. Such discouragement can lead to certain players walking away with jackpot fatigue. By walking away, even if the player has spent long periods of time playing for the progressive award, the player sacrifices or forfeits any opportunity to win the progressive award. This may lead to certain players feeling pessimistic about their chances to win the progressive award.
Other players may believe that a significant amount of time and money are required to win the progressive award. This may discourage certain players from playing a gaming machine, especially if those players have a limited amount of money to play with or a limited amount of time to play.
There is a continuing need to provide new and different gaming machines and gaming systems which addresses these issues as well as new and different ways to provide awards to players including progressive awards and other bonus awards.